OS, SongFics sur chansons de Sexy Sushi
by Tingeling-Tingeling
Summary: Petits OS sur les chansons de Sexy Sushi :


**Titre** : Petit PD

Ce sera une série d'OS/songfic assez courts avec seulement des chansons de Sexy Sushi :)

Je déteste écrire, mais j'avais envie sur ces chansons !

**Rating** : NC-17 ou M

**Pairing** : Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Celle-Qui-A-Ecrit-L'un-Des-Plus-Mauvais-Epilogue-de-L'Histoire-du-Roman.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger est amoureuse.

Postguerre tout les élèves de 7ème année redoublent. Les préfets-en-chefs sont désignés vous aurez deviné leurs identités.

**Song-Fic : « Petit PD » de Sexy Sushi**

**Note : En anglais, on l'écrit « Draco Malfoy » et en français, « Drago Malefoy ».**

**Désolée, mais je l'appelle en anglais :) **

**Autre Note : je suis ouverte à TOUTES les reviews.**

Fais chier. Encore à me prendre la tête à cause de ça. A cause de lui.

Draco Malfoy.

Je lui en veux.

Ce connard, je l'aime.

Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.

Pourquoi un connard ?

Il n'aime que les hommes.

Je n'ai absolument rien contre les gays c'est juste le fait que Lui, soit homo.

Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir "l'aimer", "il" l'aime bien.

Chaque nuit, je le prends.

_**J'ai noyé mon chagrin dans le creux de tes reins,**_

_**J'ai noyé ma tristesse dans le creux de tes fesses,**_

_**J'ai rangé mon ennui dans le bleu de la nuit,**_

_**J'ai rangé mon ambition...**_

Chaque nuit, magiquement, je fais apparaître un gode.

Ou alors, je bois une gorgée de Polynectar.

A chaque fois, je le laisse choisir.

A chaque fois, il crie de plaisir.

_**Laisse-moi t'embrasser, **__**Petit PD**__** , moi aussi je peux t'aimer ,**_

_**Laisse moi t'embrasser, **__**Petit pd**__**, moi aussi je peux te sucer , **_

Sinon, le reste du temps, je déprime.

Je reste, après être avec lui, avec du Whisky Pur Feu, mon paquet de clopes et mes somnifères.

_**J'ai ravalé ma peine a coup de Tranxen. **_

_**Et j'ai bien compris que tu n' étais pas celui que je pouvais aimer, **__**Petit pd**__**,**_

_**Que je pouvais embrasser, **__**Petit pd**__**,**_

_**Que je pouvais sucer, **__**Petit pd**__** ,**_

_**Que je pouvais sucer, **__**Petit pd**__** . **_

Il me prend pour une amie, le jour.

Le soir, une sex-friend.

Il sait que c'est moi, mais il jouit pour l'image de la personne que je lui donne.

Plusieurs nuits, il me demande d'être Harry.

Ce qui me détruit encore plus.

Quand c'est comme ça, je l'encule avec violence.

Presque toujours le même scénario je ressors des appartement préfectoriaux, j'y rentre sous la forme d'Harry, je demande où est Hermione.

Je fais mine de l'insulter.

Il insulte le corps d'Harry.

Puis, quand nous sommes assez près, je pose mes mains sur ses reins.

Je l'embrasse.

Je lui retire ses vêtements tandis qu'il enlève les miens.

Nous sommes nus.

Je remarque à chaque fois avec étonnement que Harry est bien foutu.

Mais que Draco est bien mieux.

Je commence à le caresser.

« Nos » érections se touchent.

Il en frissonne de plaisir.

Après, ça dépend canapé, lit, douche, tapis…

Aujourd'hui, bureau.

Je le porte jusqu'au meuble.

Je lui ouvre les jambes, doucement.

Je m'agenouille, et commence à lécher avec des mouvements circulaires son gland.

Je sais que c'est ce qui le rend dingue.

Puis, de là où j'ai commencé, je vais jusqu'à ses couilles.

Tandis que je luis fais des succions, ma main droite va dans le bas de son dos.

Je ne le prépare que d'un doigt.

Car aujourd'hui, je suis Harry.

Donc, violente.

_**J'ai noyé mon chagrin dans le creux de tes reins,**_

_**J'ai noyé ma tristesse dans le creux de tes fesses,**_

_**J'ai rangé mon ennui dans le bleu de la nuit, **_

_**J'ai rangé mon ambition...**_

Je ne bosse presque plus.

Je te laisse l'honneur d'être major de promotion, cette année.

Je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis plus forte.

Demain, à la remise des diplômes, on te verra.

Demain, tu m'oublieras.

_**Laisse moi t'embrasser **__**Petit pd**__**, moi aussi je peux t'aimer ,**_

_**Laisse moi t'embrasser **__**Petit pd**__**, moi aussi je peux te sucer .**_

Mais un moment, il faut dire stop.

J'en peux plus.

_**J'ai ravalé ma peine à coups de Tranxen. **___

_**et j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas celui **_

_**que je pouvais aimer, **__**Petit pd**__**,**___

_**que je pouvais embrasser, **__**Petit pd**__**,**___

_**que je pouvais sucer, **__**Petit pd**__** ,**___

_**que je pouvais sucer.**_

Je t'aime, Malfoy.

Mais la vie est comme elle est.

« Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres ».


End file.
